


My Other Gift

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe greets Bobby the last minute





	My Other Gift

Junhoe has been really distant with Bobby lately, every member has already greeted him except for the younger.  
  
  
Well it's been busy for them, tour after tour. It was pretty exhausting.  
  
  
He was lounging in his hotel room, scrolling through the messages the fans sent him. He was smiling fondly at the thoughtful and heartfelt messages he's reading. He also saw the beautiful arts ikonics has made for him then there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
"Wait" he said as he tossed his phone on the side and gets the door.  
  
  
"Hyung" Junhoe said which surprised Bobby.  
  
  
"Baby" he smiled when he saw the small cake with Junhoe was holding

  
  
"Happy birthday hyung" Junhoe said shyly

  
Bobby smiled widely at Junhoe and gets the cake he's holding, and pecking his cheeks as he do so.

 

  
"This is so sweet" he said as they made their way in the room.

  
  
  
They're finishing the cake as the lazily lounge on the bed "Did you tour around today?" Bobby asked.

  
  
"Uhmm kinda?" Junhoe said "Hyung!"

  
  
Bobby suddenly dragged Junhoe's pants down "I was right" he said as he look at the lace material against Junhoe's skin.  
  
  
"I-it's my other gift actually" Junhoe looks at Bobby timidly, "Thank god for online shopping" he sighed in relief then he removes his pants completely revealing a black laced panty with intricate designs.  
  
  
"You look so pretty like this" Bobby whispered "Delicious if I may..." he then started crawling on top of Junhoe "Let's see which is sweeter" he dipped his finger on to the icing of the cake and then drags his finger on to Junhoe's plump lips "The cake or you" with a predatory eyes he pulled Junhoe into a deep kiss.

  
  
His other hand found its way to Junhoe's ass as he feels the lace material against his hand. Junhoe was moaning against his lips, hips grinding against him.

  
He removed Junhoe's shirt revealing a smooth flushed chest and a toned stomach, Bobby licked his lips then started kissing, licking, and biting Junhoe from his neck down to his bellybutton.

  
  
"What a cute surprise you are" Bobby said, when Junhoe looked down at him he saw what Bobby is doing.  
  
  
"H-hyung are you t-talking to my dick?" He panted, his body ia too sensitive to process what Bobby is really doing.

  
  
"This is my gift, I can do anything I want" he cheekily said and then nuzzles Junhoe hard on.  
  
  
"F-uck" Junhoe then parted his legs wider for Junhoe, he was about to push down the panty to get rid of it but Bobby stopped him. Bobby moved down then pushed the panty to the side revealing Junhoe hole.  
  
  
"Look at this cutie, already this need" he smiled "thanks for the food" Bobby said.

  
"W-hat?.. f-oo fuuckkk" Junhoe didn't finish his sentence as Bobby started rimming him. Junhoe was getting crazy from sensitivity, he didn't know what to do. He tried to grab anything that's near him, the bed sheet, the pillow, Bobby's head.

  
  
"FUCK THERE!" Junhoe screamed as Bobby pushed a finger in while licking his rim, hitting his prostate head on. "Shit shit shit" Junhoe chanted as Bobby keeps abusing his prostate, he was slightly tearing up from the overstimulation. He can't control his legs and started kicking which Bobby held back, restraining him to move farther.

  
After a few torturous minutes, Bobby finally pulled back. He went to his luggage to look for the lube and when he found it he went back to Junhoe. He put a generous amount on his hole, staining the lace panty he still wearing. Bobby then pulled out his dick not even trying to remove his clothes that night.

  
He pushed Junhoe's knee back, spreading his legs wider then slowly enters Junhoe. "F-uck I love how tight you are for me baby" he panted

  
  
"Only for you H-hyung"

  
"Shit" Bobby reacted, whenever Junhoe calls him hyung he gets incredibly turned on. He cupped Junhoe face and kissed him hard as he started thrusting into him slowly.

 

  
Whines, moans and grunts can be heard in the hotel room as Bobby slams against Junhoe, the younger started scratching his back getting desperate to cum.

  
  
"H-hyung!" he cried out as Bobby slams against his prostate.

  
Bobby's thrust grew so fast that every time he pulls in and back out, it knocks the breath of out Junhoe's lungs and he nearly forgets how to breathe.

  
Bobby changes their angle making Junhoe moans louder, every thrust making him closer to his climax, Bobby's erratic pace indicates that he too is almost near.

  
He pulled out his dick from the lace panty and started pumping it, making him closer to climax. Bobby can feel Junhoe's walls tightening around him. After a few pumps Junhoe started to spasm with qn orgasm, his cjm shooting between him and Bobby staining his lace panty.

  
Not too long Bobby followed and starts thrusting roughly into Junhoe's sensitive hole, this time chasing his own orgasm. He thrusts so fast and Junhoe wants to cry because it’s so good but he’s so over sensitive and he doesn’t know to which one he should give himself to. He grips at him waist, surely leaving bruises, Junhoe does him a favour and clenches around him, body jolting when Bobby shoots his cum in him.

  
Bobby rides the last of his orgasm out, before he goes still, forehead resting against Junhoe's own. Their heavy breathes fills the hotel room, chests heaving and it’s like that for a minute before Bobby pulls his head away. “That was the best gift ever.”

  
"The panty is ruined" Junhoe said out of nowhere which made Bobby chuckled.

  
  
"I'll buy you a new one baby" Bobby said as he snuggled Junhoe then kissing his forehead.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is really short and also I appreciate your feedback and comments heheh


End file.
